Somebody Call Me Sebastian
by PrettyDreamer77
Summary: Curt Leaves the Bar at the end of the movie and confronts Brian one last time


Authors Note: This is my first VG fic so please tell me what you think I know my puncuation is

bad so unless it really really bothers you don't complain about it Sadly VG doesn't belong to me

so don't sue If VG did belong to me I would release another soundtrack with those songs form

the movie that didn't make it onto the first

EXTRA NOTE: I have been asked what the line "the cats out of the bag serves the bastard right" means in fact it is in reference to the fact that Curt has realized that Arthur has realized that Brian =T ommy 

***Somebody Call me Sebastian***

As the journalist turned his head to look at the jukebox, Curt dropped the pin in the journalist beer and walked off.

"Well, well, well," Curt muttered to himself, "the cat is out of the bag, serves the bastard right."

He walked down the curiously empty New York streets weighing his choices. It had been most obvious that the young journalist knew the Brian Tommy connection. Now Curt could either inform Brian in case he didn't already know and offer support, or let Brian deal with it himself, all alone with his entourage. 

Brian waited at the stoplight watching the absence of cars drive by. Who was he kidding? Brian would know, and Brian would fix it, fake another murder or something equally cliché. No, Curt knew why he was walking up to Brian's dressing room door and it wasn't to warn Brian.

Curt knocked at the door to have it opened by Shannon.

"I'm sorry but Tommy Stone will not be signing autographs or giving interviews, have a nice evening."

"I'm not here to speak to fucking Tommy Stone, I'm here to speak to Brian Slade."

"I'm sorry sir that was only a rumor there is no Brian Slade here."

"Shannon look at me, you know who I am, I know who you are, and I know that though there may only be Tommy Stone here now, at one point Brian Slade would have been here."

Shannon actually looked up and realized whom she was talking to.

"Look, I'm sorry Curt but I think that you must be the last person on this earth that Tommy would like to see right now."

"Oh I met a journalist who 'Tommy' would like to see even less, or even better, I could bring

Mandy over and see how that goes down. Personally I feel that in that context I should be rather

pleasant."

Curt looked down at Shannon with threatening eyes.

"I'll tell him you're here, but it's no fault of mine if he doesn't want to see you."

"You do that," Curt walked over to the wall opposite the door, sat down on the floor, and lit a

cigarette. 

Through the scarcely opened door Curt could here bits of the conversation going on inside the

dressing room.

"Tell him I won't see him," said a once familiar voice tainted with haughtiness and years of

deceit. 

"But he won't go away."

"He was always very persistent, tell him I won't see him again, it will eventually give way to

depression and he'll go away."

"He threatened to bring Mandy or a journalist over," this was said in a barley discernable

whisper, which Curt was positive he wouldn't of understood if he hadn't known that Shannon

was going to say it. 

Then followed a long silence in which Curt knew was deciding whether or not he would get to

see Brian. 

"Show him in," Curt smiled.

Shannon came to the door and peered down at Curt, "Tommy will see you now."

"Call him Brian will you," muttered Curt. Shannon didn't answer, she just looked at him. 

Brian looked up, "well hello old, well I can't really call you friend can I, but I'd hate to call you

enemy."

"No please don't, an enemy is a delicate matter, a man cannot be too careful in the choice of his

enemies." Curt smiled smugly he could still play the old game, but could Brian?

"Will you stop that? It sounds foolish. Why is it that you're here? I sincerely doubt you just

stopped by for a chat." 

"And what is the problem if I did, a nice talk about old times with an old life long lover." He'd left

that one open, let's see if Brian could catch it.

"The only difference between a lifelong passion and a caprice is that the caprice lasts a little

longer. That is what you wanted wasn't it?" Brian rolled his eyes and looked bored.

"You got it wrong," said Curt sitting down in one of the folding chairs strewn around the room,

"the only difference between a caprice and a life long passion," he smirked.

"That's what I said," said Brian looking annoyed.

"No you reversed them you said lifelong passion and then caprice."

"Oh the horrors, I am a sinner."

"There is no sin except stupidity, making us both sinners long before this point."

Brian looked at him quizzically and then glared at him, "Now, really why are you here?"

"People are suspecting you Brian, you might not be able to be Tommy Stone for long."

"Well one way you could help that problem is not call me Brian. My name is legally Tommy."

"I'm not calling you Tommy, but if you wish I'll call you Sebastian."

Brian glared furiously at Curt and looked as if he was about to do something rash. His eyes

searched the room for something heavy and blunt, but he calmed down and walked over to Curt

looking him right in the eyes, Curt just sat and smirked.

"That era of my life is over! It is no more! It was stupid dreaming, I wanted to change the world,

I wanted no one to be able to understand me or calculate my next move. But you know what,

I've grown up and am no longer an innocent child, I have learned the ways of the world which is

much more than you can say for yourself."

"No you have forgotten the ways of the world, and learned the ways of the corrupt. When we

kissed, when we made love, you know the ways of the world, I could tell, I believed that we

together could fix the world entirely. But then you became an icon, you were no longer a person

all you wanted to be is accepted as non-acceptable. That's not what we started out for, we

started out trying to make what we knew was right acceptable not to remain un-acceptable."

"You don't understand Curt, This world does not change abruptly, and we are now too old to try

and change it slowly," Brian was in almost a trance state staring at Curt he still had the

appearance of anger but inside him there was a feeling of peace.

"No, we have already started the change it is going on at this very second, we could push it on

a bit more, but even if we don't it will keep on occurring."

Brian shook his head slowly and then abruptly jumped away.

"No, WE will not do anything together, that stage in my life is over, and you should accept that

that stage of your life as over as well."

Curt sighed and stood up, he put his cigarette in one of the many ashtrays in the room and

headed for the door. Brian followed to wish him good bye. 

As Curt reached for the doorknob he turned around pulled Brian to him and gave him what Curt

knew far to well may be their final kiss. Brian didn't fight and made not comment when it was

over.

"You haven't changed as much as you say," said Curt smiling sadly know beginning his way

down the hall, "I can tell."

Brian just stood at the doorway watching his old friend and lover disappear.

As Curt walked out of the door of theater he called "Farewell Sebastian."


End file.
